Marek
Biography Marek is a club-footed slave girl who dreams of becoming a great wizard. She does drudge work in an apothecary shop under a cruel master, Vagamal, but fortunately has all the components she needs to practice magic right at her fingertips. She has the intelligence and drive to rise above her station, but is cursed (some would say gifted) with a dark, innate aptitude for necromancy. As a child, Marek was abandoned and sold into servitude when she came of age. Only a few are aware of Marek’s parentage, but know nothing of her arcane endowment. Gojun has watched Marek from a distance over the years, more out of pity than any sense of her destiny. He humors her by teaching her bits of magic, and leads her on a path which might some day free her from a life of menial servitude. Marek is enthralled by adventurers - the entrepreneurs of her world; men and women who carve out their own destiny by throwing society aside and heading out into the wild lands on epic quests for riches and glory. Marek dreams of starting her own team of heroes, and talks of it constantly with Egan-- the apprentice boy of the apothecary. But her deep-rooted insecurities about her own fitness for the task hold her back. Despite all her talent, she cannot imagine anyone ever taking up with a cripple girl, and fears the repercussions of being a runaway slave (dismemberment, torture, crucifixion… to name a few). Fate has its own agenda though, and Marek is compelled to the life of a renegade when, during a cruel beating, she unwittingly unleashes her necromancy upon her master. Marked as a dangerous criminal and runaway, she is thrust into the world of mercenaries and fortune seekers, and puts together a team of misfits who must prove themselves heroes as they become entangled in Szorlok’s plot to unite the four shards of the Darkspore and subjugate the world to his tyranny. Personality Marek’s intentions are good, but she constantly battles the inner demons of her tainted birth. In her desire to save her friends and achieve their goals, Marek resorts to her life-stealing powers of necromancy, which corrupt her and darken her soul, a growing danger to the very friends she wishes to save. She wants to become a great wizard hero, like Gojun Pye, but needs to destroy the Darkspore before it consumes her. Having grown up an orphan, Marek desperately needs familial connection and love in her life, but her dark heritage constantly drives a wedge between herself and those she loves. She seems destined to loneliness and despair. Marek was raised an orphan slave, and somehow worsens her circumstances by turning outcast and outlaw. All hope of peace and freedom for Marek lies in the obliteration of the Darkspore, but with her soul inextricably bound to the crystal, therein also might lie her destruction. Powers & Abilities Since the very beginning, Marek has striven to become a great sorceress. She shown to have a fair amount of knowledge from her friend Gojun Pye prior to becoming an adventurer. As her adventures became more treacherous, as did her skills with her magic abilities. Powers *'Necromancy:' Her main abilities of sorcery stem from Necromancy. Though she is cursed by this, Marek desires to use these abilities only when necessary. Through her necromancy, her body can be taken over by the person she has absorbed fully into herself. Her necromancy also allows her to dispatch undead creatures swiftly and with great ease. Though her powers of necromancy have served her throughout her travels, Marek doesn't like using them, mostly because necromancers like Szorlock are able to sense her and learn the location of her and her allies. With her powers of necromancy, she is even able to rival that of the gods like Ana-Sett. *'Teleportation:' Initially, Marek was able to manipulate her necromancy as a means of teleportation, however this comes at the cost of using her companion's lifeforce to complete the spell. As her skills grew, she had no need to use her necromancy as a means of teleportation. A prime example would be when she was hanging onto the front of a war wagon. *'Pyrokinesis:' Using various powders on her person, Marek is able to create and manipulate small blasts of fire whenever she needs. She can even take existing fire an manipulate it to her own ends. *'Energy Shields:' Marek is known to utilize her magic to create mystical barriers, allowing her to protect from virtually anything. This ranges from conventional arms to even the weapons of magic. With and without her staff, Marek showed to be able to make even elemental shields like ones made of fire, which someone like Dagen can fire an arrow through, enhancing it's use. *'Telekinesis:' At some point, Marek learned how to use telekinesis, with and without her staff. She demonstrated this when her and Dagen were about to be killed by arrows and crossbow bolts, only to stop them mid-air and turn them to dust. She also demonstrated telekinesis when she was hanging off the side of the war wagon and called the staff to her, which had fallen to the side. *'Healing:' After absorbing Teela's lifeforce, Marek was able to demonstrate the ability to heal Dagen, only once she was done, she had grown very weak. Abilities *'Polearm Expert:' Upon gaining her staff from her mentor, Marek had trained in the art of using polearms. She showed great proficiency when attacking the war wagon with her staff. Appearance * Mythica: A Quest for Heroes (2014) * Mythica: The Darkspore (2015) * Mythica: The Necromancer (2015) * Mythica: The Iron Crown (2016) * Mythica: The Godslayer (2016) Relationships * Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Red Thorns